It's a MayDrew thing
by DarkWerewolfess
Summary: At the tender age of 16 May wakes up feeling different, she wakes up in a room that isn't hers, and for some reason she has Emerald hair and lime green eyes. Drew also wakes up, in a hot pink room with breasts and brunette locks...Did they switch bodies?
1. A Flash of Reality

A "Flash" of Reality

"Ah school, possibly the worst days of my sixteen year old life so far..." Hair as green as grass, the teenagers emerald eyes glistened and sparkled as though they lit up the tiny dump also known as a room, plastered with posters of rap artists including Eminem, Shaggy, Black eyed Peas and Hollywood Undead. He had ivory skin and looks that other boys would kill for, His name was Drew Hayden. ' Ugh homework is so boring, I need some good tunes'. The scruffy haired heartthrob shuffled lazily over to his bedside table and slammed his green iPod nano into its dock and mashed the play button. 

_**Whatchu gonna do with all that junk, all that junk inside yo trunk?  
>I'ma get get get get you drunk get you love drunk off my humps, my humps,my humps my humps my humps<br>My lovely little lum-**_

_**"**_DREW HAYDEN! I'M TRYING TO READ, TURN THAT RACKET OFF RIGHT NOW!"  
>Ugh not Maple... Literally a tree jump away was a beautiful sapphire eyed brunette, she had curly locks descending just by her waist. She was leaning out of her window scowling at Drew, wearing a white Victorian styled nightdress.<p>

The green eyed grass head slumped over to his window burying his hands in his face, wearing just a pair of dark green pants showing off his muscular yet slender torso.

"And why should I Maple?" He asked in a calm yet seductive tone.

"Because reading Romeo and Juliet will increase my empathy, passion and understanding of poetry and the world of literature phonemically which will result in me getting into Evergrande University, meeting my soulmate who also shares the same passion for poetry as I, then I would fulfil my potential, get married and have beautiful children that have inherited my clever genes, but a mediocre brain like yours would never be able to gain that type of life." The young girl smirked, feeling proud that she had such a wide vocabulary compared to others of her age, but she suddenly saw Drew's eyes glimmer with inspiration.

He simply smirked at her and did his trademark hair flick

"Right, I didn't understand most of that but ok Maple, you win."

"Thank you Hayden!" Her eyes sparkled with pride; she May Maple had finally shut Drew Hayden up for once! She was seconds from slamming her window shut when she heard Drew laugh.

"But only if you flash me!" His smirk became a full grin as he watched Mays disgusted and horrified expression rise to the surface.  
>"What!"<p>

"Nah its ok, I've seen them before, many times".

"No you have not!" May had had enough of him for one night and slammed her window down too caught up to notice that part of her nightdress was caught on the window outside. She proceeded to turn round and storm off but suddenly heard a loud RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIP, her nightdress was hanging off the window and she was standing facing Drew TOPLESS!

Drew gazed at her chest, amazed that something so small could be so perfect, but to throw her off he smirked and doubled over in full blown laughter "Hah! I have now though! Oh and May? You might want to get those things enhanced!"

And with that May Maple stormed off to bed, but not before putting two fingers up to Drew who was giggling and walking to bed with a smirk on his face. May clambered into her bed reliving what just happened.

The next day

May awoke from her tormented sleep to her favourite song in the world

**If I was a flower growing wild and free****  
><strong>**All I'd want is you to be my sweet honey bee.****  
><strong>**And if I was a tree growing tall and green****  
><strong>**All I'd want is you to shade me and be my leaves**

"Nyah!" A small pink cat like creature jumped onto Mays floral patterned bed.

"Good morning, my beautiful Skitty!" May nuzzled its face as it purred contently and padded its paws on her chest.

"Well I had better get ready, care to help?" She smiled warmly at her little Skitty.

"Nyah, nyah!" The cute cat ran over to Mays wardrobe ushering her to open it. May slid the door open to reveal a variety of tops, skirts, jumpers, dresses and interview suits.

"I'm gonna go take a shower ok? Please try and find something complimentary but sexy to wear today" For some strange reason May had been trying to sexify herself up, and whenever Drew saw her she'd internally blush and look down at her feet smiling awkwardly. She hated him though, he made her life hell! It didn't matter that they had been neighbours their whole lives, no romance was suddenly going to spout. They were too different. Drew was the most popular guy in Petalburg High, he got all the girls, was the top coordinator and even had the top girl coordinator as his girlfriend, the only downside was that all this popularity had gone to his head, he used to be a kind, considerate guy with great learning potential, but now he was a failing student in almost all of his subjects.

May was the complete opposite of course she had an exceptionally high I.Q but that resulted in having next to no friends, people felt intimidated by her and thought she was a stuck up smartass, which in truth she could be sometimes. She had also never had a relationship, however she had had her first and last kiss in elementary with a boy called Ashton Ketchum, but this was only due to them not wanting to go to Middle school inexperienced. The kiss had lasted about ten seconds if that, and that had been the last time May had ever seen Ash. He was her best friend and when they left elementary May and he cried together, not wanting either one to leave. A few weeks after leaving Mays mother had gotten a call from Delia, Ash's mother, it turned out he had been climbing over Mt. Pyre with his Pikachu and he had fallen during a rockslide, the boulders had crushed his internal organs and he had died in the intensive care unit just hours after the incident, a part of May shattered when she heard this news. She stopped having fun with her friends and shut herself off from the outside world, Her mother Caroline saw this as a positive, with no distractions May could have a better life than anyone she knew, especially the dull boy next door with "basic genetics" so she booked May piano ,harmonica ,harp lessons, vocal lessons and even extra home tutoring.

Drew on the other hand was just corrupt. He and May used to see eachother on a daily basis as children, they'd go everywhere together! But this all stopped when May lost Ash, Drew had started to rebel, he'd come home late and when he was home he'd be in his room listening to angry and depressive music. Thomas, Drew's father was convinced it was due to May's withdrawal from seeing him. He had thrown his other friends away hoping that May would want to speak to him again, he didn't know what he had done wrong! This resulted in Thomas going over to speak to Caroline, who was for lack of better words a complete snobby bitch. Long story short there was a huge argument which ended the two families' closeness for good, if either set of parents saw eachother or walked past eachother they'd immediately cross roads or just ignore eachother.

It was a modern re-telling of Mays favourite book "Romeo and Juliet" even though the two dads would secretly meet up to exchange information about their children.

May and Drews lives were the dreams of every normal teenager but their lives were far from normal.


	2. To Pee? or not to Pee?

**If you really like this story then please review! It only takes a few minutes! I was laughing while writing this chapter because...well you'll see! It has a lot of comedy in it.**

**light-chiix3 – thank you for your review it means a lot to me :3**

To Pee, or not to Pee?

"That's perfect Skitty! Good girl!" May picked up the kitten, not caring she was soaking wet she hugged her and ran to get dressed. Twenty minutes later May was finally ready for breakfast, she was wearing a white blouse with a black jacket and a short skirt with some black knee high socks, and her footwear was casual slip on shoes. Her accessories consisted of a purple beaded necklace with a heart carved to the end of it; she wore a hint of foundation, black eye shadow, eyeliner and red lipstick. She looked extremely sexy, but still sophisticated, just as she had wished.

Next door Drew was eating his breakfast, bacon and eggs every day. His dad wanted him to love this diet to keep him strong, but in secrecy Drew would eat salads and all healthy food, probably the answers to everyone's questions about how he was so athletic, yet skinny.

"Drew you might want to get a move on, Brock is outside" his mother Clarissa said. She was a small woman who, Drew definitely inherited his looks from; she had ivory skin which was just a shade darker than his, piercing green eyes and looks that people would die for. The only physical attribute he didn't inherit was her mousy brown/ blonde while he had lime green, grassy hair. She kissed her son on the cheek ignoring his struggle and waved bye.

His father was the one that carried the grasshead gene, his height, arrogance, stubbornness, empathic, physique had all gone to Drew. Even his middle name, Thomas James Hayden, had transformed into "Drew Thomas James Hayden". Thomas was proud of his son, his looks, his coordinating skills and popularity. But he also felt a fraction of disappointment whenever Drew's report cards were delivered because the majority of them all said the same thing "Waste of student capability" "Chatterbox in class" Yes deep down Thomas loathed what his son had become.

"Oi Drew! Get your ass over here!" A dark skinned boy named Brock was sitting in a black and green sports car raring to go. He smirked at Drew as he threw the passenger door open Drew climbed in and pressed play on the stereo, it was his favourite band Hollywood Undead, him and Brock smiled at eachother as the car sped down the road, with the two boys screaming the lyrics.

**Everywhere I Go, Bitches always know****  
><strong>**That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show(bitch)****  
><strong>**Everywhere I Go, Bitches always know****  
><strong>**That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show**

**Wake up****,**** Grab beer****,**** Grab rear****,**** Shave beard****  
><strong>**Put on some scene gear****  
><strong>**Gotta get drunk before my mom wakes up****  
><strong>**Break-up with my girlfriend so I can bang sluts****  
><strong>**I'm undead, unfed****  
><strong>**Been sleeping on bunk beds****  
><strong>**Since ten****  
><strong>**So if I don't booze it, I'm gonna lose it****  
><strong>**Everybody get to it, do it, get ruined**

"I would seriously go gay for Charlie Scene..."

"Really? I'm more of a Johnny 3 Tears ma-"Drew choked on his sentence and stared out of the car wide eyed, because a few feet away was May Maple, and she looked beautiful today.

"Woah is that who I think it is?" Brock questioned, and if you could see his eyes they'd be wide in shock. _'Maple actually looks kinda...hot'. A _small blush formed on Drews cheeks but thankfully faded before Brock caught a glimpse.

"Hey Drew how are you and Brianna?" _'Well that was unexpected, why does Brock care about my girlfriend?'_

"We're good...thanks?" Drew's girlfriend Brianna was the top female coordinator at Petalburg and even though she had power in the social system she was not all that pretty. She had shoulder length mud brown hair that had no shape to it, hazel eyes that didn't glisten; she was permanently caked in makeup (at least five layers). However her figure was amazing! This was the only reason girls envied her so much, well apart from the fact she was going out with Drew Hayden! He didn't even know why he went out with her, they had met in the first week of high school thanks to Brock and she was the number one fan girl for Drew and constantly asked him out. Drew was not attracted to her in the least, to be perfectly honest he dated her for three reasons only.

Top Co-ordinator = popularity

Deep down he wanted to replace May ( he didn't want to admit it but he had a soft spot for her )

He wasn't a shallow guy but nonetheless still hormonal, he went out with her because she was easy.

They hadn't had sex yet but had come close once, but Drew was banned from seeing Brianna because of a certain incident.

It was during the summer holidays and Brianna and Drew had been rather...aroused around eachother. Drew especially. Brianna's parents were on a date night so she invited Drew over to her house, she wanted to have sex with him, badly, so she dressed like a, well a stripper. Black laced bra blatently on display, ripped black tights and no underwear, Drew panicked to say the least, he drank ten bottles of blue WKD hoping that Brianna would magically become attractive to him so sex was even possible. Brianna became impatient and led Drew upstairs, but because of the drink he suddenly felt the urge to empty his bladder and at this point he was completely intoxicated and staggered into the bathroom ( or so he thought ). Because Brianna was so caught up in the potential sex she had forgotten to tell Drew that her thirteen year old sister Sophie was asleep upstairs. The intoxicated teen unzipped his pants and relieved his bladder, he then tried to flush the "toilet" only to find that there was no flusher and subconsciously stumbled into the nearest bed, which unfortunately Brianna's sister was asleep in.

Sophie heard heavy breathing and running water coming from a few metres away 'Must be dreaming' She suddenly felt arms around her waist and felt something touching her breasts. She turned around terrified to see her sister's boyfriend asleep GROPING her! She let out a high pitched scream...

Brianna who was lying on her bed heard the bloodcurdling scream and ran into her sisters' room to find a smaller version of herself shivering with tear stained eyes and her hand raised in the air.

"Sophie what the hell happened in here?" Brianna glanced around the room to see her dads favourite hat (that he must of left here when saying goodnight to Sophie) urine soaked! Brianna gasped as she also saw a trail of pee across the cream coloured carpet leading to her unconscious boyfriend lying on the floor with a huge handmark across his cheek.  
>"Drew you idiot!" It turns out Brianna's sister was a typical childish snitch, she tried to bribe the two teenagers so she didn't speak a word about what happened but Drew underestimated her thinking it was an empty threat due to shock. The parents were told and Brianna was denied her request to get another boob job, and Drew was forbidden to go around there for however long he and Brianna lasted.<p>

"Drew, dude we're here!" Drew snapped out of his flashback and found Brock shaking him back into reality. "What are you daydreaming about? Oh nevermind, we have to run, I can't be assed with yet another detention."

May just wanted to curl up into a ball and die, two minutes before first period Paul and Gary (two of Drews friends) had sharked her, this consisted of someone pulling down someone's pants or skirt down from behind, the embarrassing thing was that it was at the end of assembly! She was automatically given a detention for swearing infront of Principle Oak and blamed Drew, Which for the first time in his life, had nothing to do with him. But due to Gary being Principle Oaks grandson, he was the one taken into the office to talk.

"Gary, will you please come in here, I need to have a word with you" Principle Oak looked sternly towards his grandson and scowled at Paul.

The spiky haired brunette hobbled into the dull prison-like office.

"Gramps, before you say anything it was Drew's idea!" He declared, lying for his reputation. Principle Oak raised one eyebrow; Drew was a name he was very familiar with.

"Why doesn't that surprise e, Gary this is serious! You could be charged with sexual harassment and be put on the sex offenders' database, and your trainer licence could be revoked!" Principle Oak grabbed a stapler and threw it out his grandson "Now get out of my office!"

Gary stared at his grandfather and stood up quickly "Yes sir!" he squeaked in a small voice, but before he could exit the room Oak called him back.

"Oh and Gary? I will be announcing who has detention on the intercom before or during lunch."

Gary groaned and ran his fingers through his spikes, something he did when he was worried or annoyed. He ran to class only to have someone's' milkshake thrown all over him, his blue long-sleeved top was ruined! Along with his chocolate coated jeans.

"Can my day get any worse" Gary sat down in his desk and fell asleep, a few seconds later a certain green-haired boy and Brock walked in, sneering at their now ex friend for betraying them.


End file.
